Demon Princesses
by Kagome4Life
Summary: Kagome, Sango, and Kikyo, the Higurashi sisters, are 3 of the most beautiful princesses in all of the demon land but there’s one problem…they have been arranged to marry princes of the North in order to form an alliance. Will love bloom or rejection?
1. Bearing the Bad News

00000IMPORTANT!0000000000

I hope that got everyone's attention. Okay so heres the deal. I'm revising the story, since after taking that overly long break from it (truth is I forgot about it…eep) I figure I have more ideas that can make the story better…..like add more ideas and stuff…so yeah…hope its better!

Demon Princesses

Summary: Kagome, Sango, and Kikyo, the Higurashi sisters, are 3 of the most beautiful princesses in all of the demon land but there's one problem…they have been arranged to marry princes of the North in order to form an alliance. Will love bloom or rejection?

A.N. Ok this story is set in the medieval times where there were lots of festivals and parties and everything. If you have any suggestions email me at 1: Bearing the Bad News

"Dum dum dum," A girl the age of 18 wandered through a set of halls, all adorned with portraits of important people, though most she didn't recognize.

"Lady Kagome!" a woman's voice called out somewhere from around the corner. The young woman turned around calmly, blue-grey orbs surveying her surroundings looking for the said voice.

"Lady Kagome!" the voice called out again, and this time Kagome saw who it was; Her personal maid, Ayumi.

Kagome gave her warmest smile while straightening out her silky dress somewhat. "Good morning Ayumi,"

"Good morning Lady Kagome," the young servant replied, slightly out of breath. Ayumi gave a low bow of respect for her young cat-demon princess. "Your father, the king, requests your presence in the dining hall. Says it's a matter of urgency, Miss,"

Kagome gave a light sigh while tucking a lock of ebony hair behind her ear. "Tell him I'll be right there,"

"Yes Lady Kagome," the young maid said before bowing once more and scampering away, white skirts billowing from behind her.

Kagome was the youngest of her 3 sisters, all of whom were cat-demons. Having the King of the Southern Lands as your father had many benefits. Living on beautiful lands, in a large palace-like home overlooking a beautiful lake, having personal servants, and lastly, being rich. Normally, having all these luxuries normally resulted in spoiled, bratty children, but it was quite the contrary for these sisters. Their sweet disposition was widely known across all the lands. But being cat-demons, they definitely had a temper.

The youngest of the sisters was now on her way to the dining hall. Her light blue skirts flowed gracefully behind her, accenting her figure in all the right ways. A modest bust line, thin waist, long flowing sleeves, and draping skirts, all a light and dark shade of blue.

Finally reaching the enormous oak doors to the dining hall, servants dressed in simple pants and a button-up shirt opened the doors with no difficulty at all, bowing their heads in respect. Kagome cast them both a polite smile before entering the room.

"Ah there you are Miss Kagome," a booming voice belonging to the king himself addressed the young lady.

"Good morning Father," Kagome greeted with a smile. "Good morning also Sister Kikyo and Sister Sango."

"Good Morning Sister Kagome," both sisters chorused together.

Kagome walked over to the large table, choosing a seat next to Sango, and began to help herself to some fruit and tea. "So what was it you wanted to talk to me about father?"

The elderly man sighed, running a hand through his dark hair, careful not to scratch his cat ears. "I have some bad news for you girls."

All three sisters attained a look of confusion and mild concern. Kikyo, the eldest, was the first to speak.

"What is it?"

Lord Higurashi looked stressed, knowing that his daughters would not take the news well. "Well girls, you see, an opportunity has risen. One that could be very beneficial to the lands."

Neither of the sisters spoke, knowing that this couldn't be the bad news their father was talking about.

"But, in order for this alliance to happen, you three must marry the Princes of the North, as a, let's say, binding promise."

Lord Higurashi waited a couple seconds for the news to sink in, knowing that the reaction would come soon enough. He began to silently count the seconds before one of them blew up. And of course, it was none other than Kagome.

"FATHER THIS IS ABSURD!" she exclaimed, fury etching into her words.

"THIS GOES AGAINST EVERYTHING!" Sango added her opinion, none so nicely as well.

"Isn't there some other way?" Kikyo sighed, always being the calmest in the worst of situations.

"No there isn't. Trust me, if there was, I would be the first to take it," the King replied wearily. "I'm just as upset as you guys are. Cat-demons and Dog-Demons don't mix as well as we would like."

"I can't believe this," Sango huffed angrily, magenta cat-like eyes burning with anger.

"Nor do I," Kagome added.

"Well there is nothing else that can happen girls. Do you realize the benefits that this alliance could bring us?" Lord Higurashi attempted to point out. Key word: attempt.

"I refuse to marry some…some mutt!" Kagome declared, slamming down her fist in anger. An arranged marriage to a dog-demon didn't sit well with her.

"I suggest you all stop complaining about your situation and go and get ready for your trip to the North, which will be nice and long as to get to know your new fiancées. Go get clean and packed and meet me in my study in two hours. No excuses." The King said in a no-nonsense voice leaving no room for complaints. "Now if you will excuse me, I have important matters to attend to."

And with that, Lord Higurashi headed toward his study, leaving his daughters to their own devices.

* * *

"I just can't believe that father would do this," Kagome complained for what seemed like the umpteenth time.

"I'm sure everything will work out in the end Lady Kagome. You never know, you may learn to like your fiancé," Ayumi replied while adding another strand of raven curls to the growing set that now set upon her mistresses' head.

"Yeah sure, and maybe I'll sprout a second head," Kagome mumbled.

"Well, you are ready Milady," Ayumi announced excitedly after one hour of hard work.

Kagome got up to face her full mirror. "Ayumi, you never cease to amaze me," she replied with a gasp.

Kagome was dressed in an elegant red gown made of a rich satin material, that flowed softly to the floor looking like icing on a cake. At the ends, the material was bunched up at regular intervals to expose the white with black embroidered material underneath. The dress had a thin waist, making Kagome look skinnier than she really was. Below the bust line, the fabric was laced together, once again showing the white and black material underneath. The dress showed quite a bit of cleavage, but not enough to not be considered modest. A simple diamond accented her milky skin, along with matching earrings and a matching band of diamonds resting on her mountain of curls.

Kagome's hairstyle was a thing of beauty. Her ebony tresses were curled and pinned together with a diamond hair clip. Strands of hair escaped the clip and rested at the nape of her neck and a couple framing her face. The band of diamonds placed around her head contrasted with the deep black of her hair.

Kagome Higurashi truly was a stunning woman.

"Well Lady Kagome let's get you packed for your stay," Ayumi suggested after admiring Kagome's natural beauty (which was only accented by the beautiful dress, jewelry, and an exquisite hairstyle.)

Kagome nodded mutely. _'I wonder what's going to happen when we get there. Will things go smooth or is this whole ordeal a disaster waiting to happen?'_

Half an hour and many suitcases later, Kagome was finally ready for her trip to the North.

"Let's go Lady Kagome. You wouldn't want to be late,"

Kagome nodded with fake cheeriness. She couldn't help but to be depressed for her situation. As a girl she had dreamed of falling passionately and happily in love with the man of her dreams, but now it didn't seem like that dream would ever come true. _'Oh well. No denying my fate, no matter how bad it may be.'

* * *

_

"Where is Kagome?" Lord Higurashi asked with frustration. Everyone else was ready besides her.

"I'm sure she's coming Father," Sango replied with a sigh. Tucking a lock of curls similar to Kagome's behind her ear, she continued. "Oh look there she is now."

True to her word, Kagome came out of the mahogany doors with a cheery smile, not that anyone noticed it was fake of course.

"I'm ready," she announced with a nod causing her hair to bounce with her.

"Excellent. Now if everyone will just mount their horses…" Lord Higurashi commented with a sigh of relief. It would be absolutely rude if they were late.

One by one, the three Higurashi sisters were helpedonto theirseperate horsesand then followed by Lord Higurashi himself. Servants loaded the family's luggage ontoa following horsebefore they set off.

Now for the journey to the North.

* * *

So I redid the chapter, and I think I made it better in a lot of aspects. Next I'm re-doing the 2nd chapter to make everything match up correctly and improve it. The storyline is also going to change somewhat too, but not too much.

I hope that this chapter was improved. I'm really sorry for the wait. If things go smooth, I should be done revising the story…within the next 3 or 4 days, depending on my schedule. (:

Oh and don't forget to REVIEW! I love having feedback on my story, its motivation to keep writing and whatnot. I'm going to start revising chapter 2 and hopefully get it done!

R&R!


	2. Smooth Beginnings

A.N. Mmkayy soo…this is the revised version of chapter 2. The whole reason I'm revising the story is because, after re-reading it, I feel there are a lot of ways I can make it better. Well hopefully anyway.

I realize this chapter came a little late, but things are set in a whirlpool of confusion. You know how it is.

But anyway…I think I'm going to delete my story Famous Relationships. I don't really feel like it has a good storyline going for it and honestly, I don't have any inspiration for it. I didn't think it had a lot going for it anyway…

I just started to have the strangest notion that Kagome and Bankotsu would make a cute pairing. They need more KagxBan fics. This inspiration struck from another fanfic I love. So I am contemplating changing pairings…ya know, to spice things up a little…it's just a possibility…

If you have a problem with the characters being with other characters than the original idea, please stop reading now.

So now, anything can happen :.

Doesn't that make everything exciting?

Well I hope so.

Anyway, on with the chapter, and hopefully it's longer than the last. Remember, I'm changing up the storyline a bit….

Demon Princesses 

Chapter 2: Smooth Beginnings

Clip. Clop. Clip. Clop.

This was all that could be heard for the past couple hours. The pounding of the horse's feet upon the hard, rocky ground. Kagome sighed. The castle to where they were headed was coming into view. The same castle that she would be living in. The same castle where her fiancé resided.

'_Inuyasha…' _Kagome thought with a frown. The man whom she was to marry. She hadn't even met the guy and yet she was to marry him in about 3 months time, against her wishes.

Kagome shrugged off the feeling of dread and misery and turned to her sister, Sango letting her eyes take in her sister's appearance. Like Kagome, she was dressed in one of her finest dresses. Unlike Kagome's, Sango's dress was a baby pink satin with white lace sewn on to the edges of the dress. A band of pearls were draped around her waist, letting the final strand reach near her knee, which was now bouncing rhythmically to the bouncing of her own horse. Another strand of pearls was wrapped around her neck, stopping just above her bust which was not to low, but low enough to remind people she was a women. To match, pearls were placed in an intricate design among her chocolate curls.

There was only one word for it. _'Extraordinary,' _Kagome thought with a sigh.

"Sango?" Kagome called out suddenly.

Sango turned her head in her sister's direction, magenta eyes meeting Kagome's own sparkling blue ones.

"Yes, what is it?" Sango inquired questionably.

The raven-haired beauty bit her lip. "I'm scared." She finally admitted in a quite tone.

Sango's eyes softened. "I know sister, me too."

Kagome looked up sharply, not believing what she was hearing. This was her sister, who battled countless demons without fear. Her sister, whom took risks constantly. Her sister, whom was the bravest woman she knew…

"Truly sister?" Kagome asked hesitantly, not truly believing her sister's confession.

Sango nodded and said in the most honest voice, "Yes," Sango sighed. "Who wouldn't be? Our fates are sealed with a marriage that we cannot get out of. Doomed to marry demons we do not love. One could not help to be scared." Sango's brown ears swerved forward slightly. "But you know sister, we have to be strong and take the good with the bad. Who knows, things might turn out for the better." Sango offered with a light smile, though hidden deep in her eyes was sadness, but one would only notice if they knew Sango well.

So naturally, Kagome noticed.

'_I almost forgot. She fell in love with a man back home…' _Kagome thought, her heart going out to her sister.

"Maybe…" was the only thing that Kagome could say.

Sango was Kagome's best friend, as well as sister. Kagome most defiantly would do anything for Sango without hesitation, and Sango, would do the same. They always knew they could rely on each other, through anything, and that was saying something. Sure Kikyo was her sister too, but it always seemed like Kikyo was cut off from the other sisters. She hardly ever opened up to anybody, keeping mostly to herself. Though Kagome knew, she wasn't thrilled about the marriage either. _'Must be a sister thing…'_

Slowly, the castle loomed across the plains, covering for almost as far as the eye could see. It almost seemed to say, "You are welcome here," but as far as Kagome was concerned, she dreaded their arrival. Not because it looked uninviting, no that definitely wasn't the case. It was because of what she knew was waiting for her…

'_No turning back now…' _Kagome thought with sullen eyes, much unlike her normal, more cheerful self. Unconsciously, her shoulders slumped slightly.

Within minutes, the King of the South, followed closely by his three daughters, each on their own horse, arrived at the Dog-Demon's castle. Guards stood on either side of the great doors that led to the gardens in front of the magnificent castle itself. Though seeing it up close, the word didn't do the castle any justice. It's presence commanded respect with its high towers and many windows.

"Who goes there?" Young guards called out formally, though most definitely knowing whom the visitors were.

"King Higurashi of the South and his three daughters, Lady Kagome, Lady Sango, and Lady Kikyo," The King of the South boomed out with confidence.

"Very well," the said guards replied, bowing in respect giving permission for the visitors to enter.

"Thank you," Lord Higurashi inclined his head slightly, ebony hair framing his grand face. He nudged his horse forward, passing through the stone barriers with his daughters in tow.

'_This is it…' _All sisters seemed to think at once. The sight before them surprised them though. In the midst of many trees and flowers, stood three of the most handsome men they had ever laid eyes on…

Their fiancés.

(So I was thinking…this would be a nice place to end it, but then it would be too short ne?)

One by one, the three dog-demons stepped up to help the ladies off their horses, a gentlemanly manner for sure.

A hand offered itself to Kagome. She followed the arm to the owners face, gasping slightly. He was gorgeous. There before her stood probably the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on. He had silky white hair, reaching far down his back, probably to his lower back with fuzzy white dog ears sitting atop. A chiseled face, and not to mention a very nice body from what she could see, but that wasn't anything compared to his eyes.

Amber eyes were swirling with amusement as he watched the girl's face turn to one of shock, as she looked him over. Obviously not expecting what she saw.

"Could I help you down from your horse milady?" Inuyasha suggested which drew Kagome's eyes unwillingly back to the awaiting hand.

"O-Of course sir," Kagome replied with a maidenly blush. Inuyasha smirked.

'_Maybe things won't be so bad after all…?' _Kagome thought after hopping off her horse with as much grace as she could muster. She brought herself back to her full height, barely reaching Inuyasha's chin.

"You must be Lady Kagome then?" Inuyasha asked so much politeness it sickened him. But of course if he weren't polite, Sesshomaru would have his head later…

"Yes milord. Can I inquire whom you may be?" Kagome fell back on her etiquette that had been engraved into her head for as long as she could remember.

"Lord Inuyasha," he replied with a hint of cockiness. His head raised a little bit higher in confidence.

Kagome nodded, giving a slight bow, making her many red skirts pool out beneath her. _'He must be my fiancé? Well he's not all-bad I suppose…'_

Next to her, her sisters were having about the same meetings with their fiancés, though it seemed Kagome's was the smoothest of the three…

_SLAP!_

Kagome looked around alarmed, eyebrows arched in surprise. "Wha…?"

The sight before her made her frown in confusion. Sango was huffing angrily as she turned and started to walk away. But that wasn't the most unusual part…

There her fiancé was, laying knocked out on the stone patterned walkway, with a red handprint gracing his cheek.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, was smirking, trying hard not to laugh, but failing miserably.

"Miroku, can't you keep your hands to yourself for once?" Inuyasha finally gave in and let out a snort of laughter, which confused Kagome more.

'_I don't get it…' _Kagome thought as her frown deepened. "Lord Inuyasha, I hardly see any humor in this situation so would you care to share what has caused your sudden outburst of enjoyment?" Kagome asked as nice as she could, remembering to follow the etiquette that had been forced upon her at a very young age.

Inuyasha's laughter ceased immediately, not wanting to be the one to explain to her 'Miroku's Little Problem'.

"Nothing milady. Shall I show you to your rooms?" Inuyasha offered in that fake-nice voice of his. Things would go a lot smoother if he were nice…for now.

Kagome tilted her head like a confused puppy, which I might add, had Inuyasha thinking of how cute that was.

"I suppose Lord Inuyasha," the raven-haired beauty answered, deciding to let the little incident go…for now.

"Please, just Inuyasha. All the formality makes me feel old," Inuyasha said gruffly, while holding out his arm for Kagome to take.

Kagome giggled flirtatiously. "Yes Lor-I mean Inuyasha, but if I must comply with that, then you must do one thing for me."

"Oh and what can I do for milady?" Inuyasha asked smirking in his way that made girls swoon.

Kagome blushed. "You must call me Kagome," she said simply, looping her arm through Inuyasha's, flashing Inuyasha a dazzling smile.

"I'm sure we can make that happen."

* * *

Sooooooo…about time huh?

Well anyways…I'm sorry for the wait. I'm not sure if this chapter turned out the way I wanted…maybe i think that way because it started off good and im not sure if it stayed that way...oh well...I promise I'll try harder!

Things aren't going to go this smooth, let me assure you that much.

Inuyasha's true character will come out. You know, the arrogant, rude one.

But yeah.

Next chapter should be updated soon!

R&&R

Much love!


	3. Meeting New People

Wow srry for taking so long 2 update! I was just a little caught up with watching Inuyasha…I watched episodes 1-60 something in 2 dayz hoping that I can get the character's personalities down well. I hope it did some good!

Also id like to thank all that reviewed! Like I said b4 its u reviewers that give me the inspiration 2 write again…thank god no flames yet lol…I'm doing my best with this story…also I'm thinking about starting a new one 2…it might be set in the feudal era but its just an idea. I don't really want to make it like every other story out there…try something new but ill start it soon….thanks again 2 my reviewers! Stick with the story and heres the next chapter! But before I do, no Inuyasha and Kagome story is ever complete without our beloved Hojo and Kouga! MUAHAHAHAH! lol

Demon Princesses

Chapter 3: Meeting New People

_Knock knock…knock knock…KNOCK KNOCK!_

"Ugh I'm coming I'm coming," an annoyed hanyou grumbled while getting out of bed. He opened the door only to see the maid staring at his well toned body (man who wouldn't! lol) and blushed when she realized that he was only in boxers.

"Um Lord Inuya-asha…Y-your Majesty has a-asked me to w-wake you for b-breakfast Milord," she stuttered fidgeting nervously. Inuyasha just yawned and said, "Ok whatever…I'll be right down…" and disappeared back into his room. He got ready in a rush and made his way to the dining room.

00000 In the dining room 000000

'Where is Inuyasha!' Sesshomaru thought. 'He is late.' But just as he finished his thoughts, a loud BANG erupted throughout the room causing several gasps from the maids and one from Kagome. Soon after, a disgruntled looking Inuyasha burst into the room with a giggling man following.

"Oh but Inuyasha you are just SO adorable!" the man said.

"Get AWAY from me you sick pervert Jakotsu (did I spell that right?)!" Inuyasha exclaimed red in the face.

"Jakotsu, return to your post!" Sesshomaru shouted. It was unusual to hear an outburst from Sesshomaru unless he was really annoyed, which he was. Not only had he been disrupted, but Jakotsu was out of line.

Jakotsu took the hint and scurried out, frightened. Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief.

"Come Inuyasha, sit down," Sesshomaru ordered rather than requested. Not wanting to get on his bad side this morning, he obeyed.

"So…" Sango started trying to make conversation. Everyone had just gotten over laughing at Inuyasha without his knowledge.

"I do hope you ladies are enjoying their stay," Sesshomaru commented politely.

"Oh yes, we find it absolutely delightful!" Kikyo answered for all three of the sisters.

"Good good…Just as an update, your weddings have been arranged to take place on the 30th of March, a month from now," he replied while taking a bite from his apple.

'Oh how could I have forgotten,' Kagome thought dismayed. The thought of marrying Inuyasha still did not sit well with her.

"So soon Your Majesty?" Sango asked curiously.

"The sooner the better I always say," Miroku commented with a perverted grin on his face. Everyone just looked at him in disgust, except Sesshomaru who seemed oblivious to his comment and answered Sango's question. "Yes, this marriage is to form an alliance correct?"

"I understand Your Majesty…" Sango replied with a solemn look that Sesshomaru didn't see. In fact, the only ones who noticed were Kikyo and Kagome and exchanged glances and sighed.

'Oh gee I just can't wait…' Sango thought.

"Feh you guys are stupid. I'm leaving," our golden-eyed hanyou interrupted quite rudely making Kagome scowl in disgust. 'And to think I have to MARRY him…'

Inuyasha left the room to go do god knows what before anyone could protest. Not that it would have done any good since Inuyasha DEFINATLEY was a stubborn one…(don't we know .)

"May I please be excused?" Kagome asked politely after she finished her breakfast. She wanted to get ready for Sunday church.

Sesshomaru only nodded and continued eating. Kagome gracefully got out of her seat and headed for the door. She had some time to wander before she had to get ready.

Kagome walked toward the front doors in search of the garden in hopes of clearing her mind. She had been very stressed lately thanks to the marriage deal. Upon reaching the overly large, grand oak doors, a butler opened them without request and Kagome stepped out and smelled the fresh air. 'Ah it's so nice to be outside!' At home, she had always taken long walks in the woods or in the gardens to relax herself when she was having a hard time or stressed. Her favorite place to go was the Goshinkbo (spelling?) and just lay under the great tree. That particular tree always had a calming effect on her, like she felt truer to herself. 'But you aren't at home to sit under the Goshinkbo' Kagome scolded herself. There was no getting away from her fate so no use in dwelling too much on the past.

Kagome walked through the many fields of flowers, occasionally stopping to smell some of the beautiful ones. She was rewarded with a wonderful scent that made her sigh in delight.

After walking a short way, Kagome came across a small stone bench under a Cherry Blossom tree. 'A perfect place to sit!' she thought with a smile. Kagome took a seat on the bench and began to think of her past memories.

Flashback……..

_A young Kagome was being swung around in circles by her mother with a big smile on her face. She loved more than anything just to spend afternoons with her family. _

_Kagome giggled as her and her mother fell softly on the lush grass underneath the Goshinkbo tree. The family decided to have a picnic. Kikyo smiled as she took a bite of her apple. Young Sango was currently running around trying to catch a butterfly that was trying desperately to get away from her. Gods how Kagome loved her family. The only person missing was their father but he was busy with political matters. _

_Sango fell over with a 'oomph' and everyone turned in curiosity and saw the butterfly land right on Sango's nose making her go cross-eyed. Kyoto laughed merrily as she saw a look of pure fascination cross her daughters young face. Kikyo and Kagome also joined in on the laughter, causing Sango to look quickly at her family, resorting to the butterfly flying away, its orange wings flapping against the cool breeze. _

"_Hey! You made the butterfly go away!" Sango pouted. This caused Kyoto to smile and lift her cat-demon daughter up and scratch her ears affectionately, making her purr in delight. _

"_Mom! Don't forget us!" Kikyo and Kagome exclaimed together running up to their mom and sister. _

_Kyoto laughed. "I could never forget any of you, my precious daughters." With that, she pulled them into a hug and just held them there for awhile…_

End Flashback

"Ha, those were the good days," Kagome commented to herself.

"What were the good days my lady?" an unknown voice called to her.

"Hmm? Who might you be?" she asked looking up. When she did her heart fluttered in her chest. Right in front of her was a very beautiful man. He had long, black hair that was pulled up into a high ponytail. His blue eyes matched his clothes. This man wore a white button-up shirt with a blue vest over it, slightly overlapping his black pants.

"Please excuse my rudeness. I am Kouga," the man called Kouga said bowing slightly and kissing Kagome's hand making her blush a light pink. "May I be blessed enough to acquire your name?"

"Kagome Higurashi," Kagome answered with a smile. 'He is so sweet and well-mannered. So unlike Inuyasha…haha'

"Such a beautiful name for someone so beautiful," Kouga commented making poor Kagome blush even more furiously.

"Please do not grace me with such flattery Kouga; surely I do not deserve it!"

"Oh but you do my lady," Kouga said while shaking his head, his baby blue eyes holding an innocent sparkle in them. "Mind if I join you?"

"Actually she does, so get lost you mangy wolf!" a voice came from behind the bushes. (gee I wonder who this could be….lol .)

The "mysterious voice" soon came into view as he rounded the corner.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked with pure curiosity on her face.

"Well well well…if it isn't dog-turd!"

"Shut it you damn wolf!"

"What are you going to do about it dog-breath!"

"I'll kick your ass!"

"Heh…I'd like to see you try!"

"Bring it on!"

"Woah woah woah…cut it out!" Kagome exclaimed stepping in between the two fighting demons. "What is going on…do you know each other?"

"Hmph, how unfortunate that we do," Inuyasha said, sending a icy-cold glare Kouga's way.

"Yeah, considering you are a disgrace to dog-demons," Kouga retorted with venom lacing his every word.

"What did you say you pathetic excuse for a wolf?"

"STOP IT!" Kagome shouted. She was getting fed up with all the fighting. Both demons just huffed and crossed their arms over their chest having a glare contest. "Now tell me how you know each other!"

"I am the Lord of the Eastern lands (yes I know he is of the northern lands in the anime but it slipped my mind when I was writing the beginning so now he is the Lord of the eastern lands hehe!) and I happen to be here for some business with Sesshomaru and I unfortunately met up with dog-turd over here." Kouga explained.

"Yeah well it's not like I WANTED to meet you!"

"ANYWAY…so Kagome how do you know dog-breath?" Kouga asked ignoring Inuyasha who was insulting him under his breath.

"Umm well I'm supposed to get married to him in order to form an alliance with the Northern lands and my home lands, the Southern Lands," Kagome explained.

"You mean you're engaged to this half-breed! Oh god Kagome I must save you…I shall go talk to Sesshomaru at once! I bid you farewell my lady," He said and kissed her hand before racing off to find Sesshomaru. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief, all the fighting was threatening to give her a headache…

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING? FLIRTING WITH THAT…THAT…MAN?" Inuyasha yelled in Kagome's surprised face.

"Well EXCUSE _ME_ my lord!" Kagome retorted before stalking off muttering to herself angry. Inuyasha just looked shocked.

"Don't you walk away from me wench!"

"I have a name so used it. It's Kagome!"

"I know what your name is stupid!"

"Hmph," was the last thing she said before disappearing behind the hedges, her wavy black hair and her dress flowed behind her.

'Inconsiderate wench. Who does she think she is, flirting with another man while she is engaged to me! Whatever its not like I'm jealous.'

'_Sure your not…'_

'Ha what do you know!'

'_Plenty…'_

'Just go away!'

'_Whatever…you can't deny your feelings forever…' _

"Ha now look at me…I'm talking to myself," He thought with a scornful look on his face. 'I guess I'm going to take a wa—" his sentence was caught short by the sound of Kagome's scream, "INUYASHA!"

Well this chapter wasn't as long as I wanted but I'm back in skool and of course my teachers bombard me with homework AS soon as I get back…lol…well I wanna say a word to all my reviewers:

Preetygirl09: I'm glad you like it! Yea I don't personally take a good liking to Kikyo but in this story shes good lol…I like kagome and inu together and sango and Miroku too . lol ill update as soon as I can…

koisomeru rein: haha here sure update!

stargirl567: happy to hear ure enjoying it .

Darkwitchchick: yea I just decided to make fluffy da father…but hey…I'm so happy you like it!

Kagomeinu: thanks 4 reviewing…I agree…they so have something going on lmao! Although some of my friends say that Naraku and fluffy have sumthin going on but I dunno…I just don't see it! Ill update again soon!

ShippoCagilli: I tried to make inu seem like he does in the show/manga…am I doin alright? Lol review this chappie!

punked inuyasha freak: well I can see that u like it lmao…R&R again!

animeluver28: well in time they will fall in love…if I make it too soon then it would be a short story…well I'm hoping to make this story at least 20 chapters…mayb just a little left but whatever works u know…review!

Sleepinghanyou: lol well I was going to make fluffy a prince too but I have a plan 4 him muahahahaha read and find out )

kikyouhater002: ill be glad to write more…as long as u review .

inuishima94: I'm glad ure liking it…ill update asap…whenever I can…

Tinkies: I LUV ure stories and I'm very honored to have u read and review mine! I'm soooo glad u r adding a chapter 2 ADG cuz me and my friend have been waiting and when u said u had inspiration again we were so excited lol XD…it's a great story so I'm glad ure updating soon…plz continue 2 read and review .

Well that's all my reviewers! Thanks to all 4 their wonderful reviews and continue to review my story! Also id like to say that I might start a pirate fic or one where they r famous…I haven't decided but if u have any ideas plz tell me….well I think that's all…ill update as soon as I can! SO REVIEW IT MAKES ME SOOO HAPPY! HAHA!


	4. Enter Rin!

Wow I got so many reviews! Thank you sooo much it means so much to me...well yesterday (March 30, 2005) was my bday! Yay! Lol...well I decided to write another chapter of my story…

I was thinking…you know what song reminds me of Inuyasha and Kagome? Well I think that "Nivea- Don't Mess with my Man"…like when Inuyasha gets jealous when Kagome is with Kouga and Inuyasha is with Kikyo! I swear it really reminds me them! You should listen to it and tell me if you agree or if I'm just crazy…lol

Well enough of my babbling…ill try 2 make this chapter longer than all the others but I make no guarantees…ill TRY THO! Lol well on with the chapter…

* * *

Last Chapter: 'Inconsiderate wench. Who does she think she is, flirting with another man while she is engaged to me! Whatever its not like I'm jealous.'

'Sure your not…'

'Ha what do you know!'

'Plenty…'

'Just go away!'

'Whatever…you can't deny your feelings forever…'

"Ha now look at me…I'm talking to myself," He thought with a scornful look on his face. 'I guess I'm going to take a wa—" his sentence was caught short by the sound of Kagome's scream, "INUYASHA!"

* * *

Chapter 4: Enter Rin!

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha replied with his own shout concerned for Kagome.

'Damn it what could be wrong?' He thought while running toward the sound of Kagome's voice.

"INUYASHA HELP ME!" Kagome's scream came again.

"I'M COMING KAGOME JUST HOLD ON!" Inuyasha yelled back, running faster.

All around Inuyasha trees were passing him as he jumped occasionally on the tops. He made one final leap into the air, he landed in a small clearing where a large monkey-demon had Kagome by the throat.

"Inuyasha…help me…" Kagome said in between gasps.

"So…this is the famous Inuyasha," the monkey-demon snarled.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha snapped.

"I am the Leader of the Monkey-Demon tribe, Manemoru," the demon replied with a smirk. He tightened his grip on Kagome's neck making her gasp.

"I don't know why you're here but I'm going to kill you!" Inuyasha said while charging forward reaching for Tetsusaiga.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you! Draw your sword and she dies!" Manemoru exclaimed stopping Inuyasha in his tracks.

Inuyasha frowned. "What is it that you want?"

"Hahaha I would have thought that was obvious…I want your sword Inuyasha," he replied. "Rumor has it that it can slay 100 demons in one swipe."

"Feh it wouldn't let a lowly demon like you wield it!" Inuyasha retorted with a smirk.

"Hand it over or the girl dies!" Manemoru shouted red in the face with anger.

"Fine," he said trying to sound resigned. '_Hmph if he thinks that he will be able to wield Tetsusaiga_.'

"No Inuyasha don't!" Kagome exclaimed.

Inuyasha ignored her and said, "Exchange at the same time."

"Fine," Manemoru agreed and stepped forward. Inuyasha did the same and reached for Tetsusaiga and handed it out. Inuyasha made sure he had a firm grip on Kagome's hand and gave Manemoru the sword.

'Now I will have it!' Manemoru thought greedily.

Just when he put his hand on Tetsusaiga, an electric shock ran through his body and Inuyasha grabbed Kagome. The sword fell to the ground and Manemoru backed away with smoke coming off his hand.

"What?" Manemoru exclaimed.

Inuyasha took this chance to put Kagome behind him and slash out at Manemoru who screamed in agony.

"My face!"

"Shows you! Now it's time to finish you off!" Inuyasha exclaimed while diving for Tetsusaiga and unsheathed it.

"WIND SCAR!" he shouted and yellow electricity shot out and headed toward Manemoru at an alarming speed.

"NO! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?" Maneomaru's shouts were the last thing that was heard out of his mouth before he was desinigrated(spelling?) by the powerful blast of the Wind Scar. Kagome, who was still behind Inuyasha, just stared in wonderment. After she found her voice again to talk she said, "Thank you for saving me Inuyasha,"

"Feh if I didn't Sesshomaru would murder me," Inuyasha replied while sheathing his sword.

"So that's the only reason you did it?" Kagome exclaimed trying to control her temper but was sadly failing.

Inuyasha turned to look at her. "Well I don't have any other reason to."

"You mean you didn't do it because you care?"

"No," Inuyasha said but immediately regretted it upon seeing the look on Kagome's angered face.

"YOU INSENSITIVE JERK! YOU COULD AT LEAST CARE A LITTLE BIT! WE ARE GOING TO GET MARRIED YOU KNOW!" Kagome yelled in Inuyasha's face making him cower under her slightly.

Before Inuyasha could say anything in his defense, Kagome stormed off in the way toward the palace. He watched her go with a regretful look on his face. Inuyasha really hadn't meant to hurt her feelings but he refused to get close to her especially after he had been betrayed so many years ago…

* * *

'Why? Why? WHY?' Kikyo screamed in her head. For the longest time now she was beginning to wonder why this arrangement had to even be made…after all it wasn't fair. 'I suppose I have to accept it either way but how can I? My dream was always to find the perfect man and fall madly in love with him and him I. I wish things could have turned out that way…' Kikyo sighed not noticing exactly where she was going and bumped into something solid. She fell over onto the ground and said, "Oh please forgive me. I was not paying any attention to where I was going,"

"Oh no it's quite okay Lady Kikyo," the person said reaching an arm out in Kikyo's direction. Kikyo had no idea who this new man was but he had a very kind looking face and flashed her a warm smile.

Kikyo gracefully accepted the man's outstretched arm and asked curiously, "May I inquire your name?"

"Oh excuse my rudeness, my name is Hojo," the man replied with a smile. Kikyo blushed. 'Why am I blushing?'

"Are you going somewhere or would you like to take a walk in the gardens for awhile mi'lady?" Hojo asked politely, his boyish face still set in the same silly smile.

"I guess I could for awhile but not for awhile since I must attend Sunday church,"

"Not a problem. Shall we go Lady Kikyo?" Hojo asked linking his arm with Kikyo's.

"Sure…and just call me Kikyo," Kikyo replied. 'Maybe I can finally get my mind off of Naraku and the upcoming marriage.

"So what brings you here Hojo?" Kikyo asked looking over at the young man waiting for an answer.

Hojo acquired a solemn look on his face and said, "Well lately, many toad-demons have been attacking our villages and leaving no survivors. They are truly frightful. After they have killed someone, they take their souls as food. Soon every village will be destroyed unless we can get assistance from Your Majesty, Sesshomaru."

"Oh I am so sorry. I do wish you can find some way to save the villages!" Kikyo exclaimed concerned.

Hojo's face immediately turned into a smile and told Kikyo that he was thankful for her concern.

"So what brings you here?"

"Oh well you see... Oh no I'm so sorry Hojo, church is starting soon so I must be off! I did have a lovely time though. Maybe we could see more of each other?"

"I would love to," Hojo said and kissed Kikyo's hand gently and let it fall back to her side slowly. "Until next time!"

Kikyo watched Hojo leave with a smile. The gesture made a light pink blush appear on her face.

000 Somewhere in the shadows 000

'How could he just take Kikyo like that! Who does he think he is!' Naraku thought about to punch something, preferably that Hobo guy.

Naraku watched angrily as Kikyo began to walk away with a blush on her face. He was tempted to go out and beat the living crap out of Hojo but instead he decided to go and talk to Kikyo in hopes of winning her over. He defiantly thought she was the most beautiful woman he laid eyes on and not just saying that for looks. Kikyo was kind and gentle but if you pissed her off she could defend herself.

Naraku slowly felt his anger ebbing away as he silently watched his angel. He decided that it was the perfect moment to go and talk to her…

0000 With Kagome 0000

"What should I wear…" Kagome pondered on what she would wear to Sunday church.

"I think you should wear the white and pink silk one. It would look great on you."

'What? I don't have a pink and white silk dress…and who is that…it sounds like a guy…oh no…it isn't who I think it is…'

Kagome turned around slowly to see who was in her room and gasped when she saw exactly who it was…

000000 With Kikyo 000000

"AHH!" Kikyo screamed when an unknown object jumped in front of her. There stood a smirking Naraku.

"So we meet again Lady Kikyo," Naraku said with his smirk still in place.

Upon realizing who had scared her, she glared icy cold daggers toward him. "What do YOU want?"

"What can't I talk to my fiancé?" Naraku asked stepping closer toward Kikyo who was giving him a look that could freeze hell over.

"Not when your fiancé despises you and doesn't want to talk to you," Kikyo answered back coldly. Naraku just kept advancing until he was so close that their noses almost touched. Kikyo blushed, finally realizing how close they were. Before she could start to glare at him again and push him back, he leaned in close as if he was going to kiss her.

'Oh no! He isn't going to kiss me is he?' Kikyo thought franticly. She willed her body to move but she couldn't much to her dismay. In a matter of seconds Naraku's lips were on Kikyo's firmly. She actually found herself enjoy this kiss though she couldn't figure out why.

'Oh how I've waited to do this!' Naraku thought mentally doing a dance (ok I know this is soooo OOC but just imagine it…man just the thought of it made me laugh so hard so I had to put it in). Slowly, his muscular arms slid around her dainty waist and Kikyo's arms found their way up around his neck pulling him closer. Kikyo began to run her fingers through his silky black hair and found their way up to his dog ears. (ok just 2 let every1 know, Naraku IS a half-demon and since hes now the same kind of demon as Inuyasha I thought it only logical for him to have dog-ears too! Lol).

Although he didn't want to, he slowly pulled away from Kikyo in order to breath. She still had her eyes closed, savoring the memory of the kiss. Naraku stared down at the woman in his arms with an unreadable expression.

Kikyo finally opened her eyes and found herself staring into Naraku's own purplish orbs. In the distance, bells could be heard and that snapped Kikyo out of the trance she was in.

"Oh god I'm late for church!" She said before rushing off. She knew she had no time to change so she just stayed in her light blue day-dress.

Naraku just stared after Kikyo with a dumbfounded look on his face. One minute he was holding his fiancé in his arms and the next she was running off toward church. 'I will never understand woman.' He thought and walked toward the castle. He didn't go to church very often so he had a couple hours to himself.

000000 At the same time as Kikyo and Naraku 000000

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

Inuyasha shrugged and mumbled something Kagome couldn't make out.

"What?" Kagome asked not catching what he said.

This time Inuyasha repeated it a little louder. "I said I'm sorry for earlier."

Kagome didn't know what to say. Here the insensitive jerk, as she likes to call him, was apologizing to her for being rude earlier.

She walked up to Inuyasha and put her hand on his forehead and asked worriedly, "Inuyasha are you alright? You're not sick are you?"

"Feh woman I'm fine!" Inuyasha snapped. Kagome pulled her hand away and was unaffected by Inuyasha's tone.

"Oh well then apology accepted!" Kagome exclaimed giving Inuyasha a hug. All he could do is blush and awkwardly return the embrace.

Kagome pulled away and asked him how he knew about the white dress.

"Umm well…" he stuttered scratching the back of his head with a blush. "It was my mother's"

"Oh Inuyasha it's beautiful!" Kagome gushed running her slender fingers over the silken fabric. The dress was the most beautiful one she had seen. The neckline was a little lower than anything she had worn, exposing more cleavage, but was still considered modest and was lined in pink trim with beautiful purple dragons sewn into it. The sleeves were different than what was in style but it was her favorite style, the one she loved so much: sleeves that draped down her arm and covered some of her fingers. They were also outlined in the same fashion as the neckline. For the most part of the dress it was white.

But the most breathtaking part of the dress was from the waist down. The waist would hug her form perfectly with a loose purple and pink rope belt was placed loosely around her waist. The bottom cascaded out in waves down to the floor where it was also lined in the pink and purple lining. Close to the bottom was an exquisitely sewn purple dragon that was outlined in gold. The dragon design was spread from her knee down and next to it was a pink orb. The dress was perfect and Kagome was speechless.

"Well do you um like it?" Inuyasha asked uncertainly. He wasn't exactly sure why he had given this dress that used to be his mother's to her, his own actions confused him.

"Do I like it?" Kagome asked still gawking at the dress. "No Inuyasha I don't." She finished making Inuyasha's ears droop in shame. "I LOVE IT!" Kagome burst out making Inuyasha jump in surprise.

"You do?" Inuyasha asked still slightly jumpy from Kagome's little outburst.

"Oh Inuyasha its perfect! I absolutely love it!" she replied with such a warm smile that Inuyasha thought that it was worth it to give Kagome the dress. Her expression was worth a million words. Before he knew what was going on, Kagome leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before running into the bathroom to change into the dress for church. Inuyasha now supported a lovely red color that could rival one of a red rose. His hand made his way up to his cheek where he thought shocked, 'Did she just kiss me?' Inuyasha walked over to her bed and sat down, still with a shocked look on his face. He decided to wait for Kagome to get done changing and then accompany her to church.

He never did enjoy church, it always made him bored and tired how they went on and on about things he didn't really understand. His thoughts began to wander to other matters of the marriage but didn't last long because Kagome came out of the bathroom. Inuyasha's mouth literally dropped open at the sight of her.

Kagome was wearing the dress and it fit perfectly. She decided to leave her hair down so it cascaded down her shoulders in shiny black waves. Much to his delight, Kagome didn't put on any make-up besides some light pink lip gloss.

"Well then, shall we go Lord Inuyasha?" Kagome asked completely oblivious to the look Inuyasha was now giving her.

Inuyasha snapped out of the daze he was in and abruptly shut his mouth. "Y-Yeah let's go. And just call me Inuyasha," he managed to get out sitting up from the bed.

"Ok," Kagome replied while heading towards the door. Inuyasha soon followed after marveling at how Kagome looked. '_Ha! It's because you like her!' _the little voice in his head said triumphantly.

'You wish.'

'_I just speak the truth nothing more…' _the voice said.

'Like I could ever fall for a wench like that.'

Inuyasha and Kagome were now making their ways down the many halls that Inuyasha knew so well. Of course Kagome didn't know her way around as well yet so she chose to follow Inuyasha closely remembering the details for if she were to ever need to.

They rounded the last corner that led to the large oak doors that Kagome knew well since she normally took trips out and in. Inuyasha opened the heavy doors and waited for Kagome to walk through before closing them behind him.

The journey to the church wasn't a long one since it was merely perched upon a grassy hill 5 minutes away from the great mansion. In a matter of minutes they were walking up the stone steps that led to the church.

"Why did they have to make so many steps?" Inuyasha grumbled. It seemed to take forever to walk up the many stairs and if it hadn't been for Kagome there, Inuyasha would have jumped up to the top and been there by now.

"Oh be patient Inuyasha we're almost there," Kagome said in a calm voice. All his grumbling was becoming irritating, but she managed to stay cool.

"Kagome!" a voice called from behind the couple. Kagome turned to see who had called out her name and saw it was her sister Sango.

"Oh it's you Sango!" Kagome said in a surprised tone. "On our way to church?"

"Well no duh these stairs don't go anywhere else…" Inuyasha mumbled in a low voice but Kagome still caught it.

"I heard that Inuyasha and its called being polite!" Kagome snapped facing Inuyasha angrily. She was about to yell at the hanyou but Sango had reached where they were standing and touched Kagome's shoulder.

"It's okay Kagome, just ignore him," Sango said soothing Kagome's rising temper.

"Yeah you're right," she replied starting to continue her voyage up the stone steps leaving Inuyasha behind.

"Hey wench how dare you leave me!" Inuyasha yelled raising his fist in the air fuming. Kagome just ignored him and started to chat with Sango.

"So how are things going with your fiancé?"

"Terrible! He's such a sick pervert! Every chance he gets, he grabs my behind and says some lame excuse to cover up for it!" Sango exclaimed recalling the events from earlier when she was getting ready.

_0000000000 Flashback 000000000_

"_Dum dum dum…" Sango hummed happily. So far her day had been going really well. 'No perverts, no major activities, and I got to sleep in!' she thought with a sigh._

_She had just woken up and begun to get ready for the Sunday church. 'So what shall I wear?'_

_Sango had to choose between 2 dresses, both of which were exquisite. One choice was a velvety lavender dress with deep purple and pink dragonflies bordering the sleeves and end of the dress. The neckline was a little higher than usual, resting right at the beginning of her shoulders. Her other choice was a beige and brown one. This dress had a much more complicated design than the previous choice. Along the neckline was many brown gems embedded in it. Down stretching from her knee down was an elaborate brown and white flower. The main color was brown and it was outlined in white._

'_They are both so beautiful!' Sango exclaimed to herself. 'I'm feeling good today…I think I'll wear the beige one!'_

_Sango slipped into the beautiful dress and admired how it accented her body perfectly. _

_She walked over to her small vanity mirror and took out her jewelry box. Out of the rainbow of spectors of color, she chose a brown gem necklace and matching earrings. She took her brush and began to comb her hair. Sango decided to wear her hair in a comb clip. She pulled her hair back loosely and stuck the clip in to hold her many dark brown tresses in place. _

_After taking one final look in the mirror, she opened her door and was on her way toward the outside and church. She was about half-way out the door when a familiar voice called her name…_

"_MY DEAR SANGO!" the voice yelled. _

"_Ugh not you…why can't I just have one day without you in it?" Sango asked annoyed knowing that her day was now ruined._

"_Why Sango you do look lovely today!" Miroku exclaimed looking her over. 'She is the most beautiful woman I've ever met…'_

"_Go away you pervert," Sango said ignoring his flattery._

"_But Sango, I only wish to talk to you!" Miroku insisted. He wasn't going to give up without a fight. This time he did have something important to tell her._

_Sango gave him a deadpan look. "What is it? Going to stroke my rear and make up some lame excuse for it?" _

"_No, I'm serious. There is something I need to talk to you about," Miroku repeated with a serious voice. _

_Sango looked skeptical but decided to listen to what he had to say. "Fine, what is it?"_

"_Well you see Sango…I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I've been acting." Miroku said attaining a sad look. He paused for a moment before continuing. "There has been a curse laid on me by a demon named Katoshi (Ka-to-shi exactly how it looks lol…of course Naraku is kinda the good person in this story but there HAS to be a bad guy to take his place ne? lol). He is truly despicable and is our arch enemies as dog-demons. His goal is to defeat our kind and take over our lands."_

'_Wow I never would have guessed!' Sango thought. "I am so sorry Miroku," she said sympathetically. _

_Miroku smiled. "I don't need your sympathy. I just want to destroy him and this curse will be lifted."_

_Sango actually was enjoying his presence at the moment; it was the first time they had a civilized conversation. All was silent for a minute before Miroku couldn't take it anymore and began to inch closer and closer toward Sango's backside. Sango, who was lost in her own thoughts, didn't notice until it was to late. _

"_YOU HENTAI PERVERT! YOU CAN'T GO ONE TIME WITHOUT TOUCHING MY REAR! WE WERE HAVING A CIVILIZED CONVERSATION AND YOU JUST HAD TO RUIN IT BY GOING TO YOUR BAD WAYS! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOUR SO INSENSITIVE! I SWEAR IF YOU EVER TOUCH IT AGAIN YOU WON'T LIVE TO HAVE ANY KIDS!" Sango shouted in Miroku's face. This was the maddest she has ever gotten and Miroku was really scared. He regretted ever giving in to the desire this time. All the other times it hadn't been so bad. Sango stormed off to go to church before she was late._

'_I had better let her cool down.' Miroku thought with a sigh. He glanced down at his hand in disgust before making his way back to his room._

000 End Flashback 000

"I can't believe he would do that!" Kagome exclaimed feeling sorry for her close sister.

"No kidding…" Sango said nodding her head in agreement.

Inuyasha smirked. "Typical Miroku."

"What's that supposed to me-" Kagome was about to ask but they reached the church and forgot to finish as she marveled and the church. There were stain-glass windows of Baby Jesus and crosses. There were many small details that it made her gasp in awe. She knew she couldn't just stand there all day, so they made their way to the doors that also had stain-glass pictures on them. The church was enormous and many benches were in numerous rows, all facing toward the center stage. Some people were already there and in their seats.

Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sango each had seats in the front row closest to where the priest would preach. It wasn't long until the bells went off signaling the beginning of the mass. The young priest stepped in and began the beginning prayer. In the middle of the prayer, the doors swung open, exposing a panting Kikyo, her dress slightly disarrayed after climbing the stairs at such a fast past.

Kikyo suddenly looked uncomfortable and self-conscious as all eyes fell on her. She quickly fixed her dress and hair and began to walk to her seat next to Sango.

"I apologize deeply for interrupting Priest," Kikyo said bowing slightly in front of the priest.

"It is quite alright Lady Kikyo," he replied signaling for her to take her seat. Kikyo did just that and the rest of the mass went without interruptions.

0000 In Sesshomaru's Study 0000

Sesshomaru was pacing back and forth in his study in deep thought. All the planning had to be done for the wedding and most of it was his work.

'Hmph they should get a woman to do this job.' Sesshomaru thought annoyed. 'I think I'm going to visit the kitchens and find a snack…'

Sesshomaru walked out his study taking the quickest route to the kitchens. He was rounding a corner at a very fast speed and didn't realize someone was coming around the corner at the same time.

"Oh I'm so sorry your Majesty!" a young woman exclaimed quickly getting up from her place on the ground and bowed.

"Don't think anything of it," Sesshomaru replied offhandedly. "May I ask your name?"

"It's Rin sir," the girl chirped. She looked the age of at least 20 but had a young looking face.

"Well I guess I'll see you around Rin," Sesshomaru said.

"Yes Your Majesty," Rin said while giving another bow. '_Wow he's handsome!' _Rin thought with a blush.

Unbeknownst to the two, they would DEFINATLY be seeing more of each other…

* * *

Well this chapter is FINALLY done! Omg I swear it took 4ever! I have just been WAY busier than usual cuz I went to the dentist's and missed 2 days of school last week so I have make-up work (I hate it…) well whos rin? Where did she come from? Whats she doing there? You'll find out next chapter!

Wow I got a lot of reviews so id like to take a moment to thank them:

sango-chick

sweetpotato1992

killkiyo or deadkikyo anonymous

Anh anonymous

inuyasha is my hottie hero

lunarcat12

Sessyishot9876 anonymous

anime fantic anonymous

Lilazninufreak anonymous

punked inuyasha freak

sexysk8rchick

inuishima94

mouko-star

lil-epad

I got a lot of reviews this chapter and I thank all that did…well continue to review! I made this one really long cuz it took me awhile to update…well R&R! READ REVIEW READ REVIEW! PLEASE AND THANK U!

Ill update ASAP! Whenever I get a break from everythin…well Ja ne for now!

Kagome4Life!


	5. The Horrible Truth

Omg I cant believe how many reviews I got! A total of 21 reviews for chapter 4! That's more than all my other ones! Thank you all soo much it really does mean a lot to me…I just noticed something…on every chapter I start off like this! Now I realize how annoying that must be…

I finally found some time to write this chapter…my life just keeps on getting more and more hectic lol…guess I shouldn't be complaining but hey!

Ill stop talking now so you can read my chapter! Plz remember to review!

Chapter 5: The Horrible Truth

"Ah how nice this feels!" Kagome sighed sinking further into the steamy water. The hot water was having a positive effect on her muscles. Momentarily, Kagome completely forgot about all her problems and all the unfairness in her life. Right now was all her own and nothing could disrupt her calm moment.

Unless some uninvited pervert snuck into the bathroom…

Nah. The chances of that happening were pretty slim so Kagome just closed her eyes and began to hum a song her mother used to sing to her when she was just a small child. The thought of it brought a solemn look on her face.

'Well so much for relaxation…' Kagome thought pushing away the warm tears that threatened to come down. She refused to cry at the thought of her deceased mother. More and more memories came back to her, some happy and some sad memories along with it. Eventually, the dam broke and the tears flooded down Kagome's face making small ripples in the steamy water.

"Hmph so much for not crying," Kagome said sarcastically with a scowl. Of course her mother wouldn't appreciate her mourning. She had always wanted what was best for her daughters. Hastily, Kagome brushed away the tears that had not yet left her face and took a deep breath. Her hands were beginning to prune so she quickly washed her hair and body before draining the water to get dressed.

She put the dress she had previously had on (if you don't remember what dress she had on, refer back to chapter 4 where she's getting ready for church….) and slid the thin door open, stepping into her room which she had already personalized with her smell and miscellaneous items. Taking a quick look in the mirror, she fixed her hair and face before proceeding to walk out the door.

Kagome had practically memorized the outline of the castle and could find any place she wanted. The place she had visited most often was the gardens, but today she just didn't fancy walking around outside unaccompanied.

"Who would be not busy as to accompany me?" Kagome pondered out loud. Unbeknownst to her, Inuyasha was walking close by and overheard Kagome's question.

'Hmph and I'm supposed to get married to this wench…' Inuyasha thought arrogantly. 'Whatever, no shame in going and talking to her…'

Inuyasha sniffed the air for a moment to find out where exactly Kagome was. She had only been around the corner. 'Perfect,' Inuyasha thought walking a little bit quicker to meet up with Kagome. He quickly rounded the corner at neck braking speed and nearly ran into her but stopped just short, only a foot away from her nose.

"Why hello Lady Kagome," Inuyasha greeted with a small kiss on her hand causing Kagome to smile and blush slightly.

"Good afternoon milord Inuyasha," Kagome answered back with a curtsey of her own. "And how many times must I tell you just to call me Kagome,"

Ok so it's just a little flirting…what harm could it do?

Inuyasha smirked and gave Kagome a sly look that made her frown in confusion. "Only if you call me Inuyasha."

Kagome smiled and began to walk toward the kitchens. "Care to join me?"

"Where would you be off to?" Inuyasha inquired following Kagome at a slightly slower pace.

"Well I'm just a little bit hungry so I was going to take a trip to the kitchens," she replied turning around to face Inuyasha fully only to find an empty hallway. "Huh?"

"BOO!" Inuyasha shouted from behind Kagome making her jump in surprise.

She gasped when she realized who it was and exclaimed, "Oh Inuyasha don't do that, you almost made me have a heart attack!"

Inuyasha just smirked and chuckled. "You're WAY to easy to scare!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"No I'm not!"

"I bet I can beat you to the kitchens!"

"Hmph yeah right," Kagome scoffed. "I'll have you know that us cats are known for our swift running when we want!"

"Well let's bet on it. If I win you have to give me a BIG kiss and actually mean it. If you win, which I highly doubt, I'll do whatever you want for the day," Inuyasha proposed.

Kagome being the cocky one she was, agreed. "Fine, you're on!" she exclaimed getting in position to run.

Inuyasha smirked. 'I'll win for sure.'

"Ok on your mark, get set, GO!" Kagome screamed before taking off in a sprint.

So far Kagome was in the lead. All manners and formality forgotten as they raced toward the kitchen. Kagome held up her many skirts and glanced back at Inuyasha and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Don't get so cocky, I'm just getting started!" Inuyasha shouted gaining speed so he was just an arm-length away from Kagome.

"Me too!" Kagome replied pulling forward just a little. 'Man he's fast!'

"I don't think so!" was all Kagome heard before a silver blur sped past her. She just blinked dumbly and unconsciously slowed down. "Huh?" she asked un-smartly.

"Up here!" Inuyasha shouted back at the confused princess.

"Wha…? OH NO!" Kagome began to panic. Inuyasha was WAY ahead of her by now. She gave it all she could and began to run at a speed that made her look like a white, purple, and pink blur.

Kagome rounded the last corner to the kitchen to see Inuyasha leaning lazily on the door frame. "What took you so long babe?" he asked casually. Once again, flirting couldn't hurt too much.

Kagome pouted. "That's not fair,"

"Hmph I won fair and square so I believe you owe me a kiss!" Inuyasha announced triumphantly.

"Only if you can catch me!" Kagome laughed before running off, completely forgetting about how hungry she was. She began to head toward the door knowing that it would be easier to run outside where she knew her away around better.

The door man saw Kagome running down the hall with Inuyasha close behind and scrambled to open the door. He opened it just in time for a black and silver blob to pass.

"Kids these days," the door man muttered shaking his head while shutting the door.

"I got you!" Inuyasha laughed after grabbing her wrist in a firm but gently as not to hurt her.

Kagome looked surprised. "Keh what are you so surprised about?" Inuyasha scoffed.

"Nothing…" Kagome lied. Truthfully she was admiring how handsome he looked in the afternoon sun. 'So what if he is handsome, I won't fall in love with an arrogant jerk like him…'

"Whatever…" Inuyasha smirked. "You still owe me a kiss. I should make it 2 kisses since I had to catch you twice, but I'll be nice."

"Oh ya…try not to look too happy," Kagome replied stepping closer. 'Maybe I can have a little fun with him…' She began to smirk.

Inuyasha began to shift slightly noticing that Kagome was advancing on him. He began to back up until he hit a tree, making Kagome chuckle. Once she was close enough, she pinned his shoulders against the tree and leaned up to kiss him, but as soon as she was 1 inch away, she whispered in his ear, "You are so easy to seduce, squirming uncomfortably,"

Inuyasha blushed and switched positions so that Kagome was pinned against the tree making her gasp in surprise.

"What are you…" Kagome asked before Inuyasha's lips were placed firmly on Kagome's. Her eyes widened before realizing what he was doing and instinctively deepened the kiss.

Inuyasha was surprised by her actions because he had been expecting her to pull away and slap him. But here she was, responding to the kiss. It's not like Inuyasha was complaining…

Both demons needed to part for air. Kagome's eyes stayed closed with her lips still slightly parted. Inuyasha stared down at her intently awaiting her reaction. Part of him was expecting her to slap him and call him a pervert, but the other half wanted to feel the same sweet taste of Kagome's lips back on his. It felt so right, like it was the final piece of the puzzle that he was missing his life.

Slowly, Kagome's eyes opened and were met by the golden gaze of Inuyasha's eyes. She felt like she could melt right then. If Inuyasha hadn't had her pinned to the tree, her knees would have buckled and hit the floor.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered.

"Yeah Kagome?" Inuyasha replied.

Kagome giggled. "That was…"

"LADY KAGOME! LORD INUYASHA!" a young maid said while stumbling over her own feet in her hurry.

Inuyasha quickly parted from Kagome and laid his hand firmly on the hilt of his precious sword: Tetsusaiga. "What's wrong?" Inuyasha demanded, ears swiveling as to hear any abnormal sounds.

"It-it's Lady S-Sango," the maid replied, crouched over partly in respect and out of tiredness from her short run. "S-She's fallen very ill. Your Majesty asked me to notify you of her condition.

"What happened?" Kagome asked as she made her way back toward the castle. "Where is she now?"

"She's in her room milady," the maid replied running to catch up with the demon couple.

Upon hearing where Sango was, she jumped up onto the balcony just outside her sister's room. She didn't care if it was impolite or broke any type of rule; she just wanted to see her sister.

Kagome opened the glass door and sprung into the room startling both the doctor and Kikyo.

"What happened?" Kagome demanded wanting answers. Although she was younger than Sango by a day, she still acted as if she were the bigger sister that looks over the younger one.

"Lady Kaede-sama said that there isn't anything physically wrong with her," Kikyo said turning around fully to face her sister that she so much resembled with red puffy eyes from crying. After Kagome saw that her sister needed comforting, she ran up and hugged her. It seemed like the right thing to do in the moment because Kikyo returned the embrace and sniffled quietly.

"It'll be okay I promise," Kagome whispered so low that only Kikyo could hear. The raven-haired woman nodded in understanding and pulled away from her sister's loving embrace.

"What is it exactly that is wrong with my sister?" Kagome asked the castle doctor, Kaede.

"I believe it is a curse of some sort performed by a very powerful demon. This demon has control over her body. It is true that Sango can fight but not for long and if she loses then she dies," Kaede responded standing up from her kneeling position next the pale, unconscious princess on the bed. "Ye must be on alert at all times. This kind of spell cannot be placed on someone at a far distance meaning that the sorceress is somewhere nearby."

Both Kikyo and Kagome nodded at the same time. "Good. Well there isn't much I can do for your friend except give her special herbs. I will leave ye two alone," Kaede said before bidding them farewell and leaving to find the herbs she spoke of.

"Who would want to curse Sango? She has no ultimate enemies," Kagome asked more of to herself but Kikyo felt complied to answer.

"What if it's not her they're after,"

Kagome looked confused. "If she's not the one then who is?"

"I don't know…" Kikyo finished lamely trailing off slightly.

Kagome sighed and got up. "Well I had better go. I need to talk to Inuyasha,"

"Ok I'll see you later," Kikyo replied giving her sister one final hug before she was once again alone. One look at her sister's body made her break down in tears again.

* * *

'Where is he?' Kagome asked herself. 'There's not many places he could be right about now right?'

Inuyasha saw Kagome huffing and storming around. 'Heh stupid wench probably forgot she could sniff me out. What's her problem anyway?' Inuyasha decided to watch her struggle to find him. She was way off and her skirts flew in every direction. Without further ado, he jumped from his perch in the tree just behind Kagome.

"Hey," Inuyasha said casually.

Kagome whirled around and jumped back in a fighting stance. When she realized who it was, she calmed down and sighed. "Inuyasha why did you do that?" she asked exasperated.

"I didn't mean to," he replied honestly. He figured there was no use in lying to her since she always could tell when he was.

"Inuyasha I need to speak with you," Kagome said accepting his answer. "Now," she added in a firm tone to let him know she means business.

"Fine fine. Let's go up to my room," Inuyasha suggested leading the way. Kagome nodded and after awhile they finally made it to his room.

Inuyasha closed the door once he made sure Kagome was out of the way. "So what is it that you needed to talk to me about?" he inquired slightly concerned. He had never heard Kagome so serious. Inuyasha was used to the hyper cheery Kagome. The one that he enjoyed being with.

"Inuyasha someone placed a curse on Sango, sending her into a state of unconsciousness." Kagome began. "Kikyo and I believe it's not her that the sorceress is after."

"Well who do you suppose it is?" Inuyasha asked.

"I think it's me," Kagome said softly.

"How can you be so sure?" Inuyasha exclaimed jumping to his feet.

Kagome seemed to look slightly uncomfortable at this question. "Well…umm…" she stuttered shifting her weight from foot to foot.

"Yes…" Inuyasha said, signaling for Kagome to finish.

"A long time ago there was this bandit that was after me, hoping to steal my wealth and virginity," Kagome continued in a stronger tone. "He had gotten really close when I was 14 years old…

_Flashback_

"_Goodnight Kikyo-niichan, goodnight Sango-niicha," a 14-year old Kagome said yawning and making her way to her room._

"_Goodnight sister," Sango and Kikyo replied at the same time before starting up a conversation. _

"_I am so tired," Kagome said to herself, opening the wooden door to her room. Slowly she walked over to her soft bed and sprawled herself across it lazily. "I love my bed,"  
_

_Kagome stared up at the ceiling making pictures in her mind. A rustling sound came from outside her window but she didn't think anything of it. 'Probably just the wind.' She thought, sighing again. She focused her attention once more to the ceiling. _

_Swiftly and quietly, a bandit snuck into the room of the teen. Kagome didn't seem to notice and in the bandit's head, he chuckled mirthlessly. 'She has no idea. She's probably so tired even her senses have gone dull.'_

_Kagome started to hum a song and shifted her position, making the bandit pause in his tracks. Luckily she seemed oblivious to the intruder._

_The bandit crossed the room in one quick movement and stood right in front of the young princess. _

_End flashback_

"And…and he…tried to rape me…I think he's back," Kagome finished in tears. Inuyasha just stood awkwardly. Kagome sniffed and turned away to the window, ashamed she was crying. Quickly, she wiped away her tears. Inuyasha walked behind Kagome and hugged her from behind. This gesture seemed to do the trick because Kagome turned around and hugged Inuyasha in return.

"I promise I won't let anything happen to you," Inuyasha whispered stroking Kagome's hair.

Unbeknownst to the two, a certain bandit was listening to their every word. 'Heh that's what you think. I'll get Kagome no matter what.' The figure leapt away.

* * *

Omg I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner! Ive been bombarded with hw again. My schedule is so busy its insane. Well I don't wanna be the one to complain just wanted to let you all know what happened to me.

I know this is a really short chapter but I'm kinda in a hurry right now so I don't have time to thank all my reviewers but you know who you are! Lol well I shall update when my work load gets lighter. Thanks to all who have stayed thankful in my moment of chaos and I hope you continue to read!

R&R!

Ja ne!


	6. IMPORTANT PLZ READ NOW!

**_ATTENTION! PLZ READ _ALL _OF THE AUTHOR'S NOTE ITS VERY IMPORTANT! THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE EXPLAINS THINGS AND ALSO REQUIRES YOU GUYS TO ANSWER SOME STUFF…SO READ ._**

I can't thank all of you enough for understanding my predicament! I have a total of 74 reviews for my story now! Its getting closer to 100 YAY! ) I would like to take this time to thank my reviewers;

Yourfan(anonymous): thx 4 reviewing but lime isn't exactly my style / ill try to add a little but ill have to change the rating. Ill have a poll to see what the reviewers want ) be sure to vote!

lunarcat12: thx so much for reviewing and yes my hw load has gotten considerably lighter ) ill have more time for my story and hopefully update quicker! Keep reviewing

Demonic Devils: yup they r starting 2 bond…although I wont make it happen to quick cuz then it would seem rushed…and perhaps they wont get together…hmmm…possibilities )

ShippoCagilli: lol u did have a good guess but sorry that's not who it is…I considered doing that but hey…youll find out soon who it is!

enternal tears: I'm glad you like the story but I highly doubt it's the best lol but thanks for the flattery. Its refreshing. Keep reviewing…

fluffyrachel: thx for thinking my story is creative ) hw can be annoying cant it? Lol well keep reading!

Preetygirl09: I'm glad u liked this kiss…I rewrote it a couple times til I was satisfied. Hopefully there will be more of that hehe…

InuyashaMaster: haha umm thx for reviewing…I think it would make it a little more interesting if sumthin happens…) keep R&R!

kagomente: glad u like it…I'm trying to individualize the story a little more lol…I hope it continues to stay interesting .

lil-epad: ill keep writing thx…update ure story I'm waiting lol it's a good story u have there and I'm anxious to see wuts gonna happen lol )

Well that was all my reviewers. I've decided to take a poll; if you would like lime in this story plz review and tell me so and I will change the rating. Keep giving me input on my story because it helps me make the story enjoyable for the readers so I know what they want to read.

I understand there are some of you whom are just too lazy to review but want me to update the story. I used to be one of those kinds of people but when authors get reviews it really helps lol…

Well anyway I thought of a new story and I wanted to present the idea to you all and tell me what you think…

Summary: Inuyasha is the most wanted bad-boy actor in Japan. Kagome is the favorite female actress among men and woman for her personality and looks alike. What will happen when their agents will think it's good publicity for them to get together?

Rated M just in case…I'm just being safe lol

Tell me what you think of the idea and if enough of you think it's a good idea ill start ) I know I said I wont start a new story but sometimes when you don't feel like adding to your current story it helps when you add to another lol…well tell me wut u think!

This has officially been the longest A.N. ever and most of you don't read them but I hope u read this one…lol it was an important one…

I have decided to review and edit the earlier because upon reading them, I realized I could make them sooo much easier. It wont take me very long, I just think this is something I need to do. Considering I have started on the 6th chapter, I thought I would edit. Sorry if everyone is waiting for an update but I feel I haven't been writing to my best and want to kinda do it over. One by one I will replace the chapters so be sure to go back and re-read them if you want. I might even get bored with doing that and just go forward, making it better as I go review and tell me what you all think I should do.

OK so now I have 3 polls going on that I would like my readers to answer to:

If you want lime in this story and want the rating to go up tell me your opinion. I understand that it could offend some people which is why I would like ure guys' opinion.

Secondly if you think that the summary for my new story is worth writing or not tell me ure opinion on this too.

Lastly, if you think I should re-do the chapters or just keep going, tell me what you think. Your opinion is important! SO REVIEW THIS SO I KNOW WHAT TO DO .

Hehe well review and ill get to whatever it is that you readers decide would be best! Thanks for reading!


	7. Author's Note

Just another important Author's Note

How exciting...

Chapter 2 Revised is up...actually its been up for awhile but when a chapter is updated or whatever, it doesn't say updated...which makes me mad because how is everyone supposed to know that I changed the chapter!

Or maybe I'm just the only one that finds this a problem.

Well I guess this is just an update on everything...I actually started re-writing chapter 3 and it's actually almost done...but as it turns out, I'm not at my computer right now. How ironic...I finally find time to write some more and I'm not at my computer.

This chapter is taking me longer to get up than anticipated...it's just so hard to find a time when you are free to do stuff and then also have the inspiration to write! It's kind of fustrating actually.

I guess the other reason I haven't been working on my story was because I recently became very interested in the show 24. It's actually really cool. Every Monday is a new episode of Season 5. I've seen bits and pieces of the previous seasons so when they referred to something that happened in the past I knew what they were talking about...but I still figured I should watch the seasons before. The bad news is that each season is 24 hours long meaning 1 season takes me...oh about a week to finish. The good news is, I'm almost done watching season 1 (I didn't watch them in order . haha) and that leaves me more time for school and my story...and everything else.

Well now that everyone is sucessfully disappointed that this wasn't a chapter, I'll be done talking now. Go read the updated version of chapter 2 if you haven't already! I'll update the revised version of chapter 3 soon...

R&R and thanks for your patience with me!

Emily


End file.
